


小志【朱一龙水仙】

by Jvyuyu



Series: 小志-沈巍X杨志 【朱一龙水仙】 [1]
Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, zyl∞, 朱一龙 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙
Genre: M/M, zyl48 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙水仙 - Freeform, 沈巍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jvyuyu/pseuds/Jvyuyu
Summary: 北极圈CP





	1. Chapter 1

沈巍在一片湿热的包裹中醒来，伸手摸了摸趴在下面的毛茸茸的脑袋，掀开被子，"小志。" ”唔…” 埋进耻毛的小脸通红，含糊不清地应了一声，吐出嘴里的物件，喘了口气儿，“主人，你醒啦。”沈巍眨眨惺忪的睡眼，无奈地撇了一下嘴，刚想撑起身，小志用手托起他的大腿，唇舌从腹股沟又吸又舔地向下方游动，把两个卵袋挨个吸进去又吐出来，又向后穴滑去。“嗯.. " 沈巍发出一声闷哼，小志像得到鼓励一样，更是把舌尖探进去，手还不忘继续抚慰前面的坚挺。  
沈巍休假这几天，每天早晨都会被这个“闹铃”叫醒，无论自己怎么劝阻，小志就是坚持要搞全套服务，说小说里就是这么描写Morning call的。小志不停地吮吸和深喉，有时候都把自己呛到咳了出来，沈巍心疼他要起来又被一把按回去，最后一刻想推开他还是在小志的喉咙里释放了出来，小志咽下这温热带一点腥味的液体，还不忘又吸又舔地帮沈巍清理干净，最后还在柱头亲了一口，然后笑嘻嘻地凑过来，“主人，我表现的好不好？” 沈巍无奈又心疼地抱住他，亲了亲他略微红肿的嘴唇，“小傻子。”

和小志认识，是一年前通过他堂兄庞嘉，是沈巍在交警队的副手。有次中秋大家聚餐，庞嘉说自己有个堂弟，警校马上毕业了，中秋回不去家，就带来跟大伙一起吃个团圆饭热闹热闹。小志大名是杨志，长得俊俏白净，一口小奶音，人有点腼腆，又天真可爱，警队的姐姐们喜欢的不得了，一个劲儿的给夹菜，给倒饮料，还有的非要给人家介绍自家的妹妹表妹，把小伙子整的怪不好意思的，小脸红扑扑的。

沈巍笑呵呵地看着大家数落庞嘉，这么好看又可爱的堂弟，怎么不早点带过来让大家看看，还怂恿杨志毕业时申请到他们支队来实习，姐姐们每天看见他工作都有了动力。杨志一边笑着点头，一边偷偷用眼瞄沈大队长。  
沈大队长高大俊朗，话不多，五官深邃，眼睛尤其好看，睫毛很长，总是微笑着看大家打闹嬉笑，看起来温文尔雅，完全想象不到堂哥给自己描述的那个工作中超A超严厉的样子。就是杨志最喜欢的类型。  
沈巍端起一杯水，扫视了一下席间，转眼对上了杨志的目光，杨志愣住了，沈巍朝他笑了一下，小伙子脸更红了，立刻低下头去吃盘子里堆成山的菜。沈巍没说话，垂眼嘴角动了一下。

沈巍所在交警支队管辖的这个地方古时被称为夜郎国，近边境，毒贩猖獗 。地势崎岖，常年阴雨导致路面湿滑 ，冬季气温过低会出现道路凝冻，又因山多坡多，因此常有车辆失控造成各类交通事故，某路段尤甚。冬天十几车连环追尾的情况都是有的，还有不少交警在此路段负伤或殉职，不仅没有油水可捞，还地处偏远，荒郊野岭，因此管辖该路段的交警支队长期人手不足，没有人愿意被调过去，都以各种理由，找各种关系，避免被调至该队 。每年警校的毕业生里，总有几个“倒霉孩子” ，杨志就是其中之一。  
但他是瞒着家人自愿申请来这里实习的。在某个细雨蒙蒙的夜晚抵达了这个小县城。堂哥来车站接他到宿舍，“你说你，那么多好地方你不去，非要来我们这鬼地方。” “你们这地方最锻炼人，这不是你说的嘛。” “我那是，给自己找点儿面子，你还当真了。我跟你说这地方真的危险，一定要注意安全啊。”  
第二天一早到支队报了道，领了一堆学习资料，在几个姐姐的热情欢迎中，到座位坐下，眼睛却时不时的瞄向门口。一上午也没看到那个身影。中秋节那天初见沈巍，可以用“一眼万年”来形容，沈大队长符合自己心目中对男神的一切定义，但是这些翻涌的情感，只敢隐藏在心里，这个腼腆内向的小青年连个微信号都没敢找堂哥要。  
好容易熬到了中午，杨志在食堂打了饭，和表哥刚拿起筷子，他朝思暮想的沈男神就在自己旁边坐下了。“小杨。” “沈，沈队长好！” 杨志立刻站个笔直，差点把桌子掀翻，就差敬个礼了，旁边桌都笑了起来。小杨脸又红了，沈巍笑了，眼里星辰闪烁，眼角细微笑纹荡漾，小杨觉得要晕厥了，直接石化。  
沈巍伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他坐下，杨志浑身僵硬，拿筷子的手都直抖，不敢抬头，余光瞟到沈巍放在桌上的修长手指，心里都是一哆嗦。  
“我这么可怕吗？” 沈巍笑着问，声音依旧低沉和充满磁性。  
“没…没有…。” 杨志的头越来越低，感觉要钻到桌子底下去了。食不知味的小杨连沈巍说“你们先吃，我先走了。”都没注意，庞嘉敲了他一下，他才赶忙回头，只看见沈巍已经离开的背影。  
就抱着对沈巍的倾慕，和一个初入职场实习生的紧张和局促，小杨在交警队的生活很充实。因为这附近路段事故频发，又要经常配合缉毒队的工作，沈队长非常忙，要么是开会，要么就是出去协助执法，实习小交警杨志难得见着他几面。偶尔擦肩而过，沈巍都会和蔼地笑笑，然后快步走开了。  
但是缘分这个事，就是会偷偷帮你制造机会。比如今天小杨要整理资料，实习生的必备工作之一，整到天已经黑透。值班室电话响起，某国道有一起事故要出警，值班的一位资深同事肚子疼去了厕所，沈巍叫小杨跟他一起去。  
小杨慌里慌张戴上帽子就跟了出去。外面下着蒙蒙细雨，小杨全程脑子都是木的，跟着沈巍做现场笔录，看着沈巍严肃利落地协调现场，做责任判定，工作中的男神简直更帅啊。  
在回支队的路上，坐在副驾的男神对坐在后排的小杨说，“一直忘了说，欢迎加入。改天我请客。” 小杨心里别提多开心了，“谢谢沈队长!" " 叫巍哥就行了。” “巍哥！” 开车的庞嘉乐了，“让你叫你就叫啊，你这傻小子。”小杨不知如何是好，沈巍从后视镜里看见他又低下脑袋，笑着转过身，“那就择日不如撞日，今天下班我请宵夜。”  
三人找了一家大排档，随便点了些烤串儿，边吃边聊。庞嘉和沈巍聊到当年在警校的一些趣事，两人乐的不行，杨志也跟着一起笑，发现原来沈男神平时也挺接地气的，就放松了一些，也加入了讨论。沈巍还问了小杨平时有什么兴趣爱好一类的，小杨说喜欢打游戏，看小说，偶尔打打篮球，沈男神说自己也喜欢打篮球，约着下次休息日一起打球，还主动加了微信，杨志心里美了好几天，每天晚上睡前都看着手机里沈巍的头像傻乐，就盼着那天快点来。  
交警队都是排班制，俩人想凑着在一天休息可不容易，好容易到了这一天，和沈男神打完球，一起吃了晚饭，男神还开车把他送回了宿舍，这简直又够小杨幸福一个月了。他睡前经常会回忆那天和男神单独吃晚饭，男神温和的笑容，他似乎无所不知，什么话题都可以聊，小杨腼腆又害羞，男神还主动调节气氛，约下次打球，还说有机会可以一起到这附近风景好的地方逛逛。  
进入雨季，队里缺少人手的好处就是，小杨有越来越多的机会和沈男神一起出警，慢慢的已经不会像开始那样局促，能自己独立处理一些简单的事故了，庞嘉说，你巍哥夸你认真踏实，进步神速。  
转眼半年过去，正值年末，大家抽空聚在一起庆祝小杨转正，除了第二天要上班的几位和酒精过敏的沈巍，都喝了个痛快，沈巍负责送住宿舍的同事回去，一辆车坐不下，沈巍让小杨和另一个女同事留在餐馆等自己回来。  
喝的晕乎乎的女同事和小杨闲聊，说到沈男神，原来不只有自己迷恋他，女同事说，沈大队长真是完美男人，长得帅，工作能力棒，做的一手好菜，篮球打得好，还会弹吉他，唱歌也好听，“哪个女人要是能嫁给他真是修了几辈子的福啊…” 女同事感叹到。 “那，他，结婚了吗？” 小杨问。“没有，好像连女朋友都没有。” “哦..." 小杨心里松了一口气，然后装作无事地说“可能是工作太忙了没时间交女朋友嘛。” “也不一定哦，反正我感觉他对女人都挺疏远的...” 小杨沉默着没有说话。  
沈巍回来接他们俩，下了车，小杨又上了车，让女同事走，自己有事情要和巍哥讲。所谓酒壮怂人胆，小杨可能是真喝晕了，在沈巍疑惑的目光中，说了一句，巍哥，我喜欢你。


	2. Chapter 2

“巍哥，我喜欢你。”  
杨志看沈巍没反应，以为是他没听到，又鼓起勇气说了一遍。说完就一直盯着沈巍。  
“小傻子。” 背光看不清沈巍的表情，他伸手摸了摸杨志毛茸茸的脑袋，手捏了捏他的后颈，杨志的小鹿眼湿漉漉的，眨巴几下，闪烁着星星点点。  
“那你想要什么？”   
杨志呆住，感觉瞬间清醒又更加晕眩，他没想到沈巍会是这样的回答，自己从未想过这个问题，只知道好喜欢他，倾慕他，想让他知道。  
“我…” 杨志嗓音沙哑，“我也不知道…” 脑袋埋向胸口。  
沈巍解开安全带，侧身抱了他一下，在耳边轻轻说“等你想好了，告诉我，快回去休息吧。”   
杨志都不记得自己是怎么下车，游离回宿舍，衣服都没脱就躺在床上，抱着被子缩成一团。满脑子都是沈巍温柔又带有命令感的话语，说话时吐出的气息激起浑身汗毛竖立，就这么迷离着睡了过去。  
之后几天沈巍还是那个沈巍，杨志却魂不守舍，工作也经常出现纰漏，被表哥叫过去谈话。“你这几天怎么回事，有什么心事吗。”“没…” “没有才怪! 你看看你这责任判定写的什么东西。之前一直表现都挺好，这转了正了就开始掉链子吗。” 杨志不知道怎么解释，只能红着脸，低着头，不说话。  
“小志，你跟我说实话，到底怎么了。”  
“哥，真的没啥…” 杨志声音微弱，“我一定会改正，不会再犯了。” “唉，你啊。” 表哥终于把他从办公室放出来，杨垂头丧气地关上门，一转身，撞进了一个人的胸膛。“对不起对不起…” 杨志一边道歉一边抬起头，吓得魂飞魄散。“巍…沈队…” 沈巍依旧是日常微笑着看着他，“我有那么可怕吗。” “没…” 沈巍摸了摸他的头，“我开玩笑的，快去吧。”   
杨志逃也似地冲回座位，把脑袋埋在胳膊里，怕别人看见他快要燃烧的脸。  
沈巍看着他消瘦的身影，眼神突然犀利起来。  
“小杨怎么了？” 沈巍问庞嘉。  
“谁知道，这几天魂不守舍的，我估摸着是不是看上了谁家的姑娘，得了相思病。我听说我姨这阵子给他张罗相亲呢。”  
“这么早就相亲？他这才刚毕业半年。”   
“农村不就这样嘛，想让他早点结婚，早点抱孙子。”   
沈巍没说话，站在窗口若有所思。

杨志一边提醒自己要专注，一边删掉刚才打错的报告题目，脑子一团乱麻，沈巍那句“想要什么”一直在耳边环绕，我想要什么，我到底想要什么啊。  
漫长的一天终于结束了，回到宿舍，洗漱完躺下，打开手机，又看着沈巍的头像发呆。点开对话框，打了个“巍哥” 又删掉。来回好几遍，突然微信一响，差点把手机摔地上，竟然是沈巍发来的消息。“睡了吗？” “没。” 杨志浑身紧绷着火速回复。“明后天你休息吧，我中午去接你，去逛逛，然后进城吃饭。” “好。” 杨志感觉自己脸在发烫，握着手机的手都出汗了。沈巍没有再回复了，杨志放下被自己握的发烫的手机，看着天花板发呆。他对我有没有感觉呢，杨志突然意识到，自己也没想过这个问题，那他到底有没有呢。 

第二天一早就下起毛毛细雨，夜郎这个地方，山清水秀，雾气缭绕，沈巍开车带他在山间穿行，杨志开着窗户，把脑袋趴在窗框上，像个小孩子，好奇地看着沿途的风景。沈巍提醒他“关上窗户吧，头发都淋湿了。” 正巧此时路过一片稻田，有几头水牛伫立在水中，杨志喃喃自语“牛不怕湿。”沈巍哭笑不得，靠边停下车，杨志这才回过神转过头来，“巍哥，怎么了？” 沈巍刮了一下他的笔尖，都是水珠，起身去后备箱拿了一条毛巾递给他，“擦擦，别感冒了。” 杨志接过毛巾，傻笑着蹭了两下。“小傻瓜。”  
上了高速以后杨志就开始犯困，后来就睡着了，像一只小白兔，睫毛又长又密，嘴唇嘟嘟的，呼吸轻柔。  
两个多小时以后到了城里，天色已暗，沈巍带他去了一家日料，在小包间里温暖又安逸。沈巍问他要不要喝点清酒，杨志不好意思地笑笑，不喝了，我怕我又乱说话。沈巍笑笑，眼前这个小白兔真是软萌又天真，真是想一把搂进怀里好好rua一顿。“以后有什么打算？” “啊？” “家里不是要给你介绍对象吗？” “ 我堂哥告诉你的吧…” “什么时候见面？” “ 看了照片，下次回老家见。” 杨志满脸都是失落，放下筷子，用手撑住脑袋，看着桌子上的寿司发呆。沈巍剥开一只甜虾蘸好了料放在杨志的盘子里，“ 以前喜欢过女孩子吗？” “啊？ 没有……” 杨志不知道为什么沈巍会这么问。“那，喜欢过别的男孩子吗？” 杨志的脑袋差点砸到桌子上，惊诧地看着沈巍，沈巍的表情有一点点严肃，杨志又开始心慌，沈巍的一举一动，每个表情，在他心里都充满威严，让自己忍不住想臣服。“也没有…” 杨志老老实实地回答。沈巍真的很喜欢摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋，杨志发质细软，摸起来手感真是很不错。“好了快吃吧，看把你紧张的，我就是随便问问。” 沈巍温柔地说。   
我只喜欢过你一个人。杨志心里这句话，却没说出口。  
吃完饭天已经黑透，沈巍说自己在这里有套房子，今晚就住我那吧，杨志自然也没多想。  
到了以后沈巍给他找出来干净的睡衣，毛巾，牙刷，把次卧的床铺好，就进浴室去洗澡了，杨志在客厅看了会儿电视，觉得无聊，就在房子里溜达起来。沈巍这套房子很大，装修的很精致，家具家电都超级齐全，但是就能感觉到他不经常回来。也是，沈队那么忙，很少休假，队里的人都说他加的班如果合起来调休估计能休一年。  
浴室门开了，沈巍穿着浴袍，拿毛巾擦着头发走出来，“我洗好了，水温还够高，你快去洗吧。” 说罢到厨房拿了个杯子去饮水机接水。杨志看着他被浴袍紧紧包裹能看出肌肉线条的背部，腰部，臀部，心里竟然产生了一种异样的感觉。   
洗完澡，杨志对着镜子擦头发，沈巍拿着吹风机走过来，“头发吹干了再睡。” 杨志要接过来，沈巍已经插好电，按下了开关，站在他身后帮他吹了起来。杨志感受着一只大手在头上摩挲，配合吹风机的暖风，突然觉得好幸福，就闭上眼笑了起来。这个笑真是甜如蜜糖，看的沈巍心里更是像烧开了水，翻滚冒泡。这个傻小子是真的什么都不懂啊。吹风机停了，杨志脑袋上暖烘烘的，睁开眼正对上沈巍镜子里的目光。沈巍微微低下头，在他耳边问“ 你想好了吗？”眼睛依旧是通过镜子看着他。杨志又是一身鸡皮疙瘩，不知道怎么回答，沈巍贴的好近，杨志觉得喘不上气，浑身发烫，大脑一片空白，“我…” “那你想好了再告诉我。” 沈巍冷冰冰地说，然后转身回了卧室。  
杨志缓过神来，转身要走出浴室的时候，才感觉到异样，低头一看，自己竟然勃起了。  
迅速走进卧室，关好门，坐在床上，低头看着自己把沈巍宽大的睡裤支起的小帐篷，丝毫没有要下去的意思，犹犹豫豫地把手伸进去，自己套弄了起来。柱头摩擦着睡裤，浑身一个激灵，想到沈巍就在隔壁，自己穿着沈巍的睡衣睡裤，虽然是洗过的只有洗衣液的清香，但是杨志此刻就觉得仿佛是躺在沈巍的怀里，自己的手此刻变成了沈巍的手，略微粗糙，手掌宽厚，抚弄着自己的小弟，指尖把铃口溢出的液体涂抹在柱头，来回画圈，手掌攥紧已经硬如铁的欲望，加快速度上下撸动。“巍哥…” 杨志轻声地呻吟了一声，一股暖流喷涌而出。气喘吁吁地躺在床上，感觉脑部供血不足，过了许久，下体的冰凉和黏腻，让他清醒了过来，睡裤那一片惨不忍睹。 杨志赶紧脱下来，这可怎么办，这被巍哥看见的话… 杨志悄悄地下床，轻轻地开门，蹑手蹑脚地溜进浴室，把睡裤在水龙头洗了起来。洗完睡裤，晾在浴室控水，打算半夜再拿到阳台晾干，又拿水冲了一下下体，轻轻地打开门，准备溜回卧室，结果发现沈巍正靠在卧室门边看着他。  
他石化在浴室门口，沈巍刚要说话，眼神向下移动了一下，挑了挑眉毛。杨志这才反应过来自己没穿裤子，即使是沈巍略微宽大的睡衣，也没遮住那个位置… 更烦人的是，刚才用水冲的时候，又被刺激了一下，这时候还有略微抬头的迹象，他赶紧往下拽了一下睡衣下角，用手捂住关键部位，脸红的像烙铁，“巍…巍哥…”


End file.
